Bokura no Digital World
by Ariadna
Summary: la despedida de Digimon 01 y 02! ay, la letra es tan hermosa T T y triste, y melancólica... y... y... mejor lean, O-KA? v


Bokura no Digital World

"Nuestro Mundo Digital"

_Por: Ariadna._

[La música comienza lentamente, el piano es lo primero en escucharse…]

********************

-¿En serio este es el Mundo Digital, papá? ¡Genial!

-Así es, Satsuki-chan… ¡Pero no corras tan rápido con Motimon en brazos!

Koushirou trataba de que su pequeña hija de ocho años no tropezara y cayera al suelo… 

-Yo me encargo, Koushirou-han. – le aseguró Tentomon.

El pelirrojo asintió agradecido mientras su digimon acompañaba de cerca a la niña. Sonrió al ver que Mimi y Palmon ya estaban en el lugar de reunión.

-Buenas tardes, Mimi-san, Palmon-san. – las saludó. 

Mimi lo saludó de vuelta. Palmon parecía estar demasiado interesada en una conversación con un pequeño Tanemon para notar su presencia.

-Maron ha crecido bastante. – acotó Koushirou, mirando al hijo de Mimi que saludaba a Satsuki.

-Demasiado rápido diría yo. 

-No te sientas vieja…

-¿Vieja yo? ¡Para nada! Sólo lo decía porque ya comenzó a pedirme dinero para "comprar cosas".

-¿A los ocho años?

-Sus abuelos lo malcrían mucho.

Rieron. Era extraño imaginar la situación en que se encontraban… El Mundo Digital mantenía sus almas de niños, difícil resultaba pensar que fueran tan adultos ya…

********************

Kirameki yozora miagete itara   
Ano toki ni mita hoshi ga hikatta   
Umi wo norikoe tairiku mezashi   
Omoigakezu ni hajimatta adobenchaa 

********************

Yamato y Sora llegaron junto a Gabumon y Piyomon. Sus pequeños niños no se molestaron en pasar a saludar y corrieron junto a sus compañeros digimon a jugar.

-El cielo en el Mundo Digital sigue siendo muy claro. - comentó Yamato.

-Tal como la primera vez que estuvimos aquí. – agregó Sora, mirándolo a los ojos. 

-Demasiado tiempo, ¿No es así?

-No tanto, ya que podemos volver cuando queramos. Los recuerdos siempre nos esperaran en la entrada de este mundo, así no se hacen tan lejanos.

-Pero aún as

-¡Hey, Sora-chan, Yamato-san!

Un saludo desde sus espaldas. Miyako, Ken, Iori y sus digimon correspondientes llegaron también. 

-Oh, ¡Me alegro de al fin conocer a tu pequeño, Miyako!  - exclamó Sora.

Los saludos no se hicieron esperar. Los cinco se unieron a Mimi y Koushirou mientras sus digimon e hijos hacían lo mismo con sus respectivos amigos.

Miyako y su bebé era el centro de atención de Sora, Mimi, Palmon y Piyomon. Mientras, la hija de Iori saludaba a todos cordialmente.

-Meiko-chan es muy educada, Iori, te felicito. Natsuko no tiene ni la mitad de sus modales. – comentó Yamato, refiriéndose a su propia hija.

-Midori tampoco. – aceptó Ken, un poco sonrojado. Miró de reojo como dos de sus hijos más sus inseparables digimon se unían a los juegos de los otros niños. El más joven parecía muy interesado en molestar a su hermana mayor entretanto. - Y Osamu no hace las cosas fáciles.

-Cierto. – suspiró Miyako. – Sólo esperemos que Ryou no cause tantos problemas.

-¡No te preocupes, Ryou-chan es una amor! – exclamó Mimi, sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos, haciendo gestos para que riera.

-Al menos Touru es más tranquilo. - murmuró Sora viendo como su hija llevaba a su hermano menor de la mano. – Más tranquilo que un típico niño de seis años.

-¿Los demás se demorarán mucho en llegar? – Koushirou consultó su reloj.

-Habrá que esperarlos. - dijo Iori. – De todas maneras, me agrada estar en el Mundo Digital con esta tranquilidad, ojalá fuera así siempre.

-Es verdad. – Mimi asintió. – Cada vez que vengo aquí está lleno de gente, es muy extraño tener que pasear con un guía turístico.

-El Mundo Digital ya no es sólo para nosotros. – Ken se encogió de hombros. – Deberíamos estar acostumbrados.

-Pero no es así… - Yamato miró nuevamente el cielo. – Nuestras aventuras aquí no las vivió nadie más.

-Nadie más… - dijo una voz nueva acercándose a los demás. - … Hasta ahora.

********************

Dejitaru waarudo de no kazukazu no bouken ga   
Erabareshi kodomotachi kimitachi no naka ni aru   
Yuusha wo tachiagarasetan da 

********************

Taichi Yagami caminaba junto con su hijo y Agumon hacia su viejo grupo de amigos.  El niño era la copia a carbón de él, y cargaba con su compañero Koromon mirando con curiosidad hacía los otros niños que se divertían. Giró su mirada hacía su padre y éste asintió dejándolo ir a jugar también.

-Por mucho que se parezca físicamente a ti, Taichi, sus personalidades no concuerdan… De seguro que Takao SI sabe pensar antes de actuar. – comentó Yamato, saludando a hombre de cabello castaño.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Ishida? – Taichi frunció el ceño, pero luego lo olvidó saludando a los demás.

-¡Hola a todos! – exclamó Hikari caminando a lo lejos cargando con Tailmon en sus brazos, y acompañada por su hijo de doce años a su lado, cargando él a su vez un Plotmon.

-¡Nosotros también llegamos! – a pocos pasos de la hermana de Taichi estaba Jou y su hijo junto con sus digimon. – Perdonen la demora. – se disculpó el hombre de lentes.

-No te preocupes, Jou-san. – le replicó Iori. – No son los últimos, todavía faltan Takeru-san y Daisuke-san.

-¡Hey, Shun, Satoru, vengan acá! – gritaron Maron y su Tanemon al unísono, llamando, respectivamente, al hijo de Jou y al de Hikari.

Ambos padres dejaron ir a sus hijos y se unieron a la conversación de los adultos.

-Y pensar que hubo un momento en que nosotros tuvimos su edad. - comentó Jou en un aliento.

-Fuimos y seremos siempre los héroes del Mundo Digital, pero es momento de dejar ese espacio a otros. - Hikari miró primero a su digimon y luego a sus amigos. - ¿No creen?

-La puerta estará siempre abierta para ustedes, Hikari-chan, ¡Nunca nada nos separará! – le respondió Tailmon a la pregunta no formulada. – Tenemos un lazo que es aún más fuerte que la conexión misma del Mundo Digital y la Tierra.

********************

Kokoro wo tsunaidara itsu datte geeto hirakun da 

********************

Los adultos conversaron un rato más, y luego decidieron reunir a sus hijos ya que estaban muy dispersos… Takeru llegó momentos después junto a sus tres acompañantes.

-¿Es que Daisuke-kun aún no llega?

-No, y ya se hace tarde. – Koushirou volvió a mirar su reloj. - ¿Y si alguien lo va a buscar?

-Nah, déjalo. – dijo Taichi. – Se debe haber encontrado con un digimon amigo en el camino.

Cada viejo elegido comenzó a hablar con su propio hijo, así como sus digimon lo hicieron con los pequeños digimon que acompañaban a los niños. Parecían darles instrucciones de cómo cuidarse y proporcionarles uno que otro dato sobre el familiar Mundo Digital.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – exclamó el esperado Daisuke, con su brazo alrededor de su hijo. – Nos demoramos porque Yutaka insistía en traer un bolso lleno de cosas. - se explicó mientras su hijo sacaba la lengua culpable. No traían ningún bolso ahora, así que claramente había sido una distracción innecesaria.

-Con Kaede nos pasó algo parecido. – agregó Takeru, dándose cuenta que no había explicado los motivos de su demora.

Daisuke miró a todos los adultos reunidos, suspiró profundo y giró su atención a los niños.

-Ya saben bien lo que tienen que hacer, ¿No es así?

-¡Claro! – exclamó su hijo con felicidad, e incluso algo de excitación. Se parecía mucho a su padre a su edad.

-Todos estos años hemos estado nosotros encargándonos de las pequeñas confrontaciones entre humanos y digimon. - dijo Koushirou.

-Además de la mutua convivencia entre la Tierra y el Mundo Digital. – agregó Taichi.

-Pero no siempre tenemos el tiempo. – Iori continuó. - Y al fin y al cabo terminamos viniendo aquí sólo en caso de problemas. 

-Desde el momento en que sus digimon nacieron… no, desde que USTEDES nacieron en compañía de sus digimon, – explicó Hikari. – Supimos que ustedes serían nuestro legado. 

-Nosotros somos diferentes a los Elegidos del resto del mundo. – habló Mimi. – Y por tanto es vital que entiendan la importancia de ese legado.

-No les pedimos que sólo se dediquen a combatir, ese no es el fin de venir al Mundo Digital. – aclaró Takeru.

-Queremos que convivan con este mundo, que lo protejan, que creen lazos de amistad, que maduren en él. - Ken sonrió a los niños mientras hablaba.

-Nuestro deseo es que ustedes conozcan el Mundo Digital como nosotros lo conocimos, no como la gente que viene de visita. – Yamato sonrió también. - El Mundo Digital es parte de nosotros y queremos que sea parte de ustedes también.

-Queremos que lo amen y cuiden cuando nosotros no podamos, y para eso deben saber lo que es vivir aquí. – acotó Sora.

-Por eso es que los dejaremos pasar aquí estas vacaciones de verano. – Jou siguió explicando. – Serán acompañados por sus digimon, así que todo estará bien.

-Y al fin y al cabo, ¡Puede que este verano sea el mejor de sus vidas! – finalizó Miyako.

-¿Están listos? – les preguntó Daisuke. - ¡Entonces partan a la aventura! 

********************

Bokura no dejitaru waarudo   
Ano hi ano toki deawanakereba   
Ima no bokura wa kitto inai ne   
Arigatou dejitaru waarudo   
Shinjiru sugosa ki zukanakereba   
Konna ni tsuyoku narenakatta ne   
Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo 

********************

Los niños corrieron colina abajo. Tras el discurso de los adultos se entusiasmaron aún más a salir a recorrer ese lugar del que tanto les hablaban sus padres. Sus pequeños amigos digimon estaban tan emocionados como ellos, y es porque ellos habían nacido y crecido en la Tierra, y Mundo Digital era su hogar al fin y al cabo, por fin podrían conocerlo de verdad.

Mientras, los otros doce elegidos más sus digimon miraban a sus hijos ir… La nostalgia los golpeaba muy duro… Pero no dejaban de disfrutarlo.

Koushirou odió tener que decirlo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

-Debemos irnos. – aclaró.

-Sí… - Iori murmuró. – Aún tengo trabajo en la oficina.

-Y yo en el hospital. - Jou agregó.

-Ryou necesita un cambio de pañal. – dijo también Miyako, mirando a Ken.

Yamato miró a Sora y luego ambos miraron a sus digimon.

-Ustedes se quedarán aquí esta vez, ¿Verdad?

-Lo mejor es mantener un ojo en Touru y los demás. – acotó Gabumon. – Así que pasaremos el verano aquí vigilándolos.

-Ajá.

Había pocas palabras que decir entre los adultos, y comenzaron lentamente a retirarse… Pero Taichi los detuvo.

-Esperen, antes de irnos… Pues, - miró a los digimon. - Creo que hace demasiado tiempo que no les agradecemos a ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros desde que entraron en nuestras vidas.

-Nah, Taichi, no…

-Él tiene razón. – Jou interrumpió a Agumon. - Debemos agradecerles.

Los doce elegidos se miraron entre ellos, les agradecían mucho…

********************

-Minna, honto ni arigatou   
-Kimi ga ita kara…   
-Arigatou   
-Doumo   
-Minna, thank you!  
-Arigatou 

-Angato na   
-Arigabingo!   
-Kansha shitemasu   
-Arigatou   
-Anata to tomo ni…   
-Arigatou 

********************

Los recuerdos lejanos volvieron ante esas palabras. Aquellos años atrás en donde cada niño necesitaba un amigo… Los digimon aparecieron. El saber que tendrían a alguien con quien contar para el resto de sus vidas les había llenado el corazón de alegría… 

Había pasado tanto tiempo que casi olvidaban sus comienzos, y el porqué necesitaron a los digimon en un principio.

Los digimon los unieron a ellos, los Elegidos. Tanto, que en casos como Yamato y Sora, y Miyako y Ken, terminaron unidos además por el lazo de matrimonio… ¿Cómo no agradecerles eso?

En el principio de los tiempos soñaban con noches estrelladas para pedir un deseo por cada luz en el cielo... Esos deseos se cumplieron a través de paciencia y espera… El Mundo Digital abrió sus puertas y así fue… La promesa de amistad eterna jamás se rompería.

********************

Nagareru hoshi ni negai wo kaketa   
Honto no nakama deaeru you ni   
Dekoboko michi de chizu sae nai yo   
Owaru koto naku hateshinai adobenchaa 

********************

Taichi recordó su desesperada búsqueda de aventuras, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias… Pensó en como sus juegos habían causado tantos riesgos. A su hermana antes del Mundo Digital… A sus amigos después de eso… Y también recordó como aprendió a planear antes de decidir, y a darse cuenta que el valor implicaba saber cuando actuar y cuando no. Saber proteger a los demás y saber cuando retirarse de la batalla. Esperaba que su hijo y sus amigos aprendieran lo mismo.

Yamato suspiró ante tantos recuerdos mezclados… Su angustia antes del Mundo Digital, su angustia después del mismo. Su madurez al darse cuenta que había situaciones que no podía controlar, y que la amistad había sido el mejor remedio a su depresión… Eso, y el amor…

Koushirou cerró los ojos y sonrió. Ese gran puzzle que era el Mundo Digital aún no lo lograba resolver por completo. Pero lo había ayudado lo suficiente para entenderse a si mismo… Y aceptarse a sí mismo. Ese conocimiento lo llevó a aceptar su pasado, presente y futuro… Y lo mantenía tranquilo día y noche. Estaba realmente agradecido.

Jou ajustó sus lentes. El Mundo Digital había causado tantos problemas. Problemas que él había ayudado a resolver, y que le daban la seguridad que tenía ahora. Su digimon lo abrió a las opciones,  y le dio a entender que la sinceridad no sólo era decir lo que era cierto, sino también hablar con la verdad, desde el corazón, y descubrirse a sí mismo para conocer a los demás.

Mimi dejó que una pequeña lágrima apareciera y recorriera su mejilla. Fue tan malcriada de pequeña, hacía siempre lo que quería, pero al final sólo terminaba metiéndose en problemas… Se sentía sola, incluso, hasta que las aventuras en el Mundo Digital comenzaron. El tener algo por lo que preocuparse era importante para ella, mantenía su corazón limpio, su pureza aún fresca… Sus ganas de ayudar aún presentes.

Sora miró a los demás. ¿Qué podría haber hecho sin ellos? La sacaron de problemas tanto como ella los sacó a ellos. La salvaron de sí misma cuando se creía incapaz de amar… Eso claramente la ayudó a ser una mejor madre. El amor que sentía por sus amigos humanos, por sus amigos digimon, por el Mundo Digital… Era un sentimiento que jamás abandonaría.

********************

Dejitaru waarudo de no samazama na tatakai ga   
Dejimon no minna kimitachi no naka ni aru   
Senshi wo moeagarasetan da

 ********************

Daisuke pensó en la primera vez que fue al Mundo Digital, como conoció a V-mon. Era tan cabeza dura en ese tiempo, tan deseoso de hacer cosas, de tener aventuras como Taichi… Y así fue. Pero además en el camino encontró amigos de los cuales no quería separarse nunca. Su valor para salir adelante, y la amistad que lo unía al resto de los elegidos ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sus deseos se cumplieron desde el comienzo hasta el final.

Miyako sabía que su bebé necesitaba un pañal nuevo, pero estaba más interesada en cruzar miradas con Hawkmon… Era algo curioso la cantidad de aventuras que podía recordar con sólo mirar a sus ojos… Todo estaría bien. Aunque los tiempos fueron difíciles, ellos pasaron por todo eso, y llegaron los momentos felices, y ambos sacaron lo mejor de ella. Su amor por sus seres queridos no se había reflejado tan bien hasta ese entonces, así como su pureza interna… Y era algo que ahora agradecía de alma y corazón.

Iori a su vez posó su mirada en el cielo, el despejado cielo… Sabía que su padre lo miraba desde ahí, y Oikawa estaba con él, y ambos reían recordando viejos tiempos como él lo hacía con sus amigos. Sí, saber eso era importante, ese conocimiento lo hacía sonreír, y sacar lo mejor de sí, abriendo su mente y su sincero corazón a quienes estimaba más, sabiendo que sus recuerdos como los de los demás envolverían a sus hijos y los mantendrían a salvo.

Takeru sintió como el ambiente de nostalgia aumentaba cada segundo que pasaban en el Mundo Digital. Recordar su evolución en las batallas fue otro pedazo de su pasado que se unió a la melancolía. El niño que era al comienzo comparado con el hombre de ahora… Los digimon y el Mundo Digital lo vieron crecer… Y no importaba qué pasara adelante, los mismos digimon y el mismo Mundo Digital los verían seguir creciendo. Era una esperanza que deseaba mantener más que nada en el universo.

Hikari sintió la nostalgia al igual que Takeru. La luz del Mundo Digital brillaba intensamente, tanto ahora como antes, y la luz de cada uno de ellos brillaba también. Sus hijos vivirían lo que ellos… Incluso mejor… Ellos llegarían más lejos, estaba segura. Más que más, eran sus hijos, ¿No? ¡Los hijos de los Niños Elegidos! Pensando en el pasado… Ella también agradecía el encuentro con su digimon y los demás. Sabía que estaba incompleta antes de eso, pero ya no… Ya no…

Ken bajó la vista por unos momentos. El sólo recordar que él causó disturbios en un lugar tan hermoso como el Mundo Digital le daba rabia… Pero era ya tan fácilmente reemplazado con los momentos felices… Sabía que su hermano estaba feliz de saber que hizo un bien de su vida, y que era gentil con los otros y consigo mismo, que hace tiempo había recuperado su bondad y que no la había vuelto a abandonar jamás. Que su corazón frío encontró la amabilidad de los demás y la hizo propia. Sí, ya podía decir, viendo a sus hijos a lo lejos y luego a Miyako, que sus verdaderos deseos se habían cumplido, y la felicidad lo había encontrado, a él y a todos.

********************

Chikara wo awasetara doko mademo shinka dekirun da 

********************

Los digimon miraron uno a uno a sus compañeros humanos. ¿Es que ellos no se habían dado cuenta? ¿Qué no eran sólo ellos los que estaban agradecidos? Ellos, como digimon, habían sido creados para ser su otra mitad… Para reunirse con ellos y completarlos… Si no fuera por los Elegidos, ellos también estarían incompletos, su vida no hubiese tenido una razón de continuar, ¡Ni siquiera hubiesen nacido!

Y además, los ayudaron y ayudan a mantener el Mundo Digital, su hogar, a salvo. Hace tiempo que eso había dejado de ser su obligación, pero seguían ayudando… Pelearon junto a ellos por el Mundo Digital tantas veces… Y evolucionaron juntos también, maduraron, crecieron… Les debían todo a sus amigos humanos. Sin ellos, sin tener a alguien a quien defender, la lucha no hubiese tenido sentido alguno.

********************

Bokura no dejitaru waarudo   
Tatakau koto mo kimi no tame nara   
Kono sekai ni mo asa wo tsugeru ne   
Arigatou dejitaru waarudo   
Hitorikiri de wa bokura dake de wa   
Konna ookiku narenakatta ne   
Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo 

********************

-Taichi, espera.

-¿Qué pasa, Agumon?

-No se vayan todavía. - pidió Wormmon, con los demás digimon respaldándolo. – Queríamos decirles…

-También estamos agradecidos, - aclaró Gomamon. – Sin ustedes tendríamos un hueco en nuestro ser sin rellenar. 

-Queríamos hacerles saber eso antes que se fueran. - completó Piyomon.

-Ustedes son tan importantes para nosotros como nosotros para ustedes. - agregó Patamon. – Recuérdenlo siempre, en especial ahora que pasaremos el verano separados, ¿Entendido?

Los adultos asintieron sonriendo, y abrazaron a sus respectivos digimon poco antes de encaminarse a la salida.

 ********************

-Arigatou   
-Arigatou   
-Ookini   
-Matta nee~   
-Arigatou...chu!   
-Da~isuki...piyo! 

-Sankyuu  
-Katajikenai   
-Arigatou ne   
-Arigatou   
-Arigatou   
-Arigatou 

********************

Los niños ya estaban lejos, disfrutando del buen clima para seguir jugando. Estaban felices de conocer ese mundo, el de sus compañeros digimon, del que tanto hablaban sus padres. El mundo que ellos estaban dispuestos a cuidar ahora.

No sabían mucho de cómo actuar estando ahí, y tenían claro que sus digimon tampoco, pero no les importaba. Era toda una aventura para ellos solos, y la disfrutarían como sus padres les habían pedido.

Yutaka, Midori, Satoru y Kaede parecían discutir algo muy seriamente y a viva voz. Los niños más pequeños suponían que discutían sobre el camino a seguir y las acciones a tomar, pues siendo ellos cuatro los mayores, eran responsables de mantener a salvo a los demás.

Meiko y Shun conversaban tranquilos sentados en el pasto fresco. Sus naturalezas pacíficas y tranquilas iban a ser las encargas de dar la razón durante su viaje, claramente. 

Natsuko trataba de mantener despierto a su hermanito menor, ¡Él no podía perderse ni un minuto de la acción! Ella no lo dejaría. Pero Touru no parecía querer cooperar, y seguía murmurando que tenía sueño.

Satsuki, Osamu y Maron se divertían jugando, o más bien, escapando de Takao… Pero bueno, en eso consistía su extraño juego, ¿No? Sus digimon se divertían mucho de verlos correr y burlar a Takao cuando intentaba atraparlos. 

Luego de un rato, Natsuko y Touru se les unieron al juego, siendo ellos ahora quienes tenían que perseguir a los demás, hasta que atraparan a alguien, entonces ese "alguien" era el responsable de seguir a los demás… Para cuando ya estaban cansados se les unieron los niños más grandes, y comenzaron a perder con más facilidad. 

Rieron cuando ya todos cayeron al suelo, agotados…

Sí, estaba claro que se divertirían mucho en el Mundo Digital.

********************

Mamoriai tasukeai sasaeai shinjiai   
Erabareshi kodomotachi to dejimontachi wa   
Atsui kodou wo hitotsu ni shitan da 

********************

Los adultos llegaron finalmente al portal de entrada, y le dieron una última despedida a los digimon, seguros de que todo estaría bien.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo, ¿No creen? – comentó Daisuke.

-¿Respecto a qué? ¿El Mundo Digital o nuestros hijos? – le preguntó Taichi.

-Todo. ¡Hemos soportado de todo y aún mantenemos los cuidados de TODO un mundo!

-Y nuestros hijos harán lo mismo. - aseguró Miyako. 

-Se protegerán entre ellos como lo hicimos nosotros. – dijo Jou.

-Se ayudarán entre ellos como hicimos nosotros. – agregó Ken.

-Se apoyarán entre ellos como hicimos nosotros. – incluyó Yamato.

-Y creerán en ellos, como hicimos nosotros. – finalizó Koushirou.

-Porque al fin y al cabo, son como nosotros, ¿No? – Mimi sonrió una vez más. 

********************

Issho ni mitsuketa mono oikakete tonde ikou 

********************

Los recuerdos una vez más… No importaba si eran tristes o felices, el ser parte de sus vidas era importante. El ser parte de algo tan grande y maravilloso, y que ese algo fuera parte de ti…

-Ahora sí, debemos irnos. – aseguró Iori.

-Taichi-san y yo volveremos después para que nos informen como va todo, ¿Ok? – les dijo Koushirou a los digimon.

-Cuídense.

-Cualquier cosa y nos lo comunican por el digivice.

-Estaremos pendientes a su llamado.

-Traten de evitar demasiados líos. Sabemos que nuestros hijos vinieron aquí en parte a pelear también, pero se demoraran un poco en aprender a tomar las cosas en serio, por lo que es más que seguro que se meterán donde realmente no deben.

-Y preocúpense de que los niños se laven los dientes todos los días.

-¡Miyako!

-¿Qué? Es importante eso también, ¿No?

-Cierto, en nuestra primera aventura aquí esa fue una de las partes desagradables del viaje, no poder darse un buen baño y lavarse los dientes.

-Y recuerden que no nos tocó muy seguido dormir sobre mínimo un colchón.

-Eso me causó posteriores problemas a la espalda, ¿Sabían?

-Jaja, es cierto, a mí también.

-Bueno, no se puede decir que todo fue felicidad, al fin y al cabo.

-Pero las quejas no valen ahora.

-Nuestras batallas…

-Nuestros llantos…

-Nuestras frustraciones…

-Pasar por todo eso logró lo que somos ahora.

********************

Bokura no dejitaru waarudo   
Warai korogeta hi kenka shita koto mo   
Subete dakishimete arukou   
Arigatou dejitaru waarudo   
Namida nagashita hi ochikonda koto mo   
Mune ni kizamitsuke susumou   
Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo 

********************

La puerta se cerró al salir Yamato al último. Los adultos no dijeron palabra mientras se encaminaban a sus vehículos, simplemente alejándose los unos de los otros.

-Esperen. – pidió Daisuke.

-¿Um? – todos se detuvieron de inmediato, como si hubiesen esperado por esa señal.

-¿Cuándo es la próxima vez que estarán desocupados?

-Mmm… No lo sé, Daisuke-kun. Ya tengo bastante trabajo atrasado. - respondió Koushirou.

-Y las memorias de hoy nos dejaran bastante que pensar por ahora. - Sora acotó.

Todos suspiraron resignados.

_-Genki nee soo  _¡Anímense por favor!__

Daisuke estaba decidido a mantener los ánimos bien en alto. Si se separaban ahora, en vez de sentirse aliviados por lo ocurrido hoy, se entristecerían por los años que sabían no volverían atrás.

-Puede que la próxima semana esté libre. - mencionó Iori, dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a Daisuke.

-Sí, yo también. - comentó Mimi.

-Yo estoy dispuesta cuando quieran. – agregó Miyako, mirando a su bebé. – Sin los niños en la casa tengo tiempo de sobra.

-Entonces yo haré tiempo también. - dijo Ken.

Uno a uno, fueron todos accediendo a una fecha de reunión. Lo cierto es que todos eran vulnerables a la soledad, y sin sus niños por todo el verano, pues ésta saldría a flote mucho más fácilmente, y no querían que eso pasara.

********************

Minna no dejitaru waarudo   
Shinjiru sugosa ki zukanakereba   
Konna ni tsuyoku narenakatta ne   
Arigatou dejitaru waarudo   
Hitorikiri de wa bokura dake de wa   
Konna ookiku narenakatta ne   
Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo 

********************

Se despidieron entre ellos y nuevamente del Mundo Digital… Su Mundo Digital… 

Si no fuera por ese lugar… Y los digimon… Jamás se hubieran dado cuenta de la importancia de tantas cosas… Los hizo fuertes… Los hizo crecer…

Hikari y Takeru se quedaron atrás por un momento, y dieron un último vistazo al portal antes de cruzar miradas entre ellos. 

-Gracias al mundo Digital…

-…Nos encontramos a nosotros mismos…

**~FIN~******

27/mayo/2001


End file.
